Show Your Love
by Chiaki 'Sha' Akera
Summary: Summary: Savers Contest; Banjir TomatCeri./Sasuke sadar kalau sebenarnya Sakura menyukai Naruto. Namun, Rokudaime kita ini malah tidak menyadari perasaan Sakura padanya. Aduh, kacau dong? Mana lagi, hampir setiap saat Sasuke terpaksa mendengarkan ocehan Sakura./"Masa dia tak memberi hadiah apapun?"/"Jangankan begitu, bahkan melihat dia membawa hadiah saja tidak."


_**For Arnanda Indah a.k.a Kang Mas Neji Ganteng and Christian Raphael Ariete a.k.a Raffa PART II**_

**X.x.X**

**Show Your Love**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi**

**Warning: OOC, typo, AT**

**Summary: Savers Contest; Banjir TomatCeri./Sasuke sadar kalau sebenarnya Sakura menyukai Naruto. Namun, Rokudaime kita ini malah tidak menyadari perasaan Sakura padanya. Aduh, kacau dong? Mana lagi, hampir setiap saat Sasuke terpaksa mendengarkan ocehan Sakura./"Masa dia tak memberi hadiah apapun?"/"Jangankan begitu, bahkan melihat dia membawa hadiah saja tidak."**

**X.x.X**

Hari ini Sasuke dan Sakura sedang berjalan-jalan keliling desa. Sesekali mereka berpapasan dengan shinobi yang mereka kenal dan menyapanya—upps, Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis dan terkadang mengangguk, berbeda dengan Sakura yang tersenyum dan membalas menyapa mereka. Awalnya, mereka berniat akan menghabiskan waktu bersama. Karena Naruto—sekarang yang sudah menjadi Rokudaime memberi jatah libur dua hari pada Sasuke—yang notabenenya adalah ketua ANBU. Sakura juga sedang tidak ada kerjaan di rumah sakit.

Ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan Kakashi, mereka malas. Dan tidak ada gunanya, pikir mereka. Diam-diam, Sakura berharap kalau Naruto bisa—setidaknya—ikut menikmati hari libur Sasuke bersama-sama. Tapi, tugas yang menumpuk itulah yang membuatnya tak bisa ikut.

Sakura mendesah. Terkadang ia menyisir rambutnya ke belakang. Sasuke meliriknya dan sedikit heran. "_Nani ga_?"

"Eh?" Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan heran. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya menatap lurus ke depan. "Maksudmu?"

"Kau kecewa?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura tidak mengerti apa yang sedang Sasuke maksud. Ia memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti. "Kau, kan kunoichi cerdas. Masa begitu saja tidak mengerti? Apa jangan-jangan kau ketularan bodohnya si Baka Dobe itu?" sindirnya.

Sakura merenggut kesal. Ia ingin membalas namun yang keluar hanyalah helaan napasnya. Yah, mau tak mau Sakura ingin mengakuinya. Sebenarnya, ia, kan ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama dengan Team Seven. Ayolah, bernostalgia sesekali, kan tidak buruk juga.

"Aku tidak menyangka Naruto akan memberimu jatah libur," ujar Sakura.

"Hn?" sahut Sasuke, "entahlah. Karena aku bekerja terlalu rajin padanya, eh?" Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan. Lelaki ini, lagi-lagi menyombongkan diri.

"Bagaimana rasanya? Sekarang kau bekerja pada sainganmu, lho," goda Sakura. Sasuke sedikit tersentak mendengar pertanyaan—atau mungkin pernyataan?—Sakura. Bekerja pada rival? Rasanya? Hm, Sasuke memberinya pandangan menerawang. "Rasanya? Entahlah. Aku menikmatinya. Dan aku pun tak keberatan. Lagipula, aku bangga bisa berada pada posisi ini. Dulu, Aniki-ku juga pernah berada di posisi ini."

"Niisan-mu itu memang hebat, ya," Sakura ikut-ikutan menerawang. Tanpa tahu bahwa orang di sebelahnya memutar matanya bosan. Aniki-nya lagi, aniki-nya lagi, tapi, Sasuke juga mengakuinya bahwa kakaknya memang benar-benar shinobi paling hebat, menurutnya.

"Sasuke-kun, bagaimana kalau kita ke Ichiraku Ramen?" tawar Sakura.

"Kurasa kau memang sudah benar-benar ketularan dia, ya."

"Ayolah, sekalian bernostalgia. Kita dulu, kan pernah sesekali ke sana." Sasuke tak memberinya respon. Ia hanya—lagi-lagi—memutar bola matanya malas. "Sasuke-kun, ayolah. Apa kau tak lapar?"

"Ck, terserah kau sajalah."

"Baiklah. Ayo kita ke sana," ajak Sakura sambil menggandeng—lebih tepatnya menyeret—Sasuke. Sedangkan yang diseret hanya pasrah saja dibegitukan. Malas berdebat lebih lanjut dengan gadis yang memiliki julukan Tsunade kedua ini.

**X.x.X**

Ichiraku Ramen sedang sepi. Untunglah, desah Sakura dalam hati. Mereka berdua pun duduk di bangku tinggi bersebelahan. Sakura memesan ramen asin dan Sasuke memesan ramen biasa. Tak lama kemudian, pesanan mereka pun datang. Mereka pun mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada makanan mereka dan makan dalam diam.

"Sakura."

"Hm?" Tak lama setelah terdengar gumaman Sakura, bunyi 'slurps' pun terdengar. "Iya?" tanyanya lagi. Iya mengelap sudut bibirnya yang belepotan kuah ramen dengan tisu yang tersedia di sana.

"Sebentar lagi akan diadakan ujian chuunin," kata Sasuke. Sakura memandang Sasuke heran. "Memangnya kenapa? Aku sudah tahu, kok."

"Tidak. Hanya saja, kurasa akan ada orang yang sering datang padaku untuk mengeluh," kata Sasuke dengan seringainya. Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan bingung. Err ... maksudnya? Ya, itu yang sedang dipikirkannya.

"Apa-apaan seringai itu? Dan lagi, apa maksudmu dengan 'akan ada orang yang sering datang padaku untuk mengeluh'? Memangnya siapa yang akan datang pada orang sepertimu itu, huh?" balas Sakura sedikit merenggut. Ia kembali melanjutkan makannya. Sebenarnya Sasuke _sweatdropped_ dalam hati. Bukankah ia menyandang gelar sebagai kunoichi paling cerdas? Masa ia tidak mengerti? Apa ia tidak sadar kalau dirinya yang sedang Sasuke sindir?

"Lupakan," ujar Sasuke akhirnya dengan helaan napas. Sakura makin tidak mengerti. "Aduh, aku tidak mengerti."

"_Baka_."

"Apa maksud perkataanmu tadi!" Untung ia Sasuke, kalau Naruto mungkin sudah terlempar sejauh seratus meter dan terjerembab dengan tidak elitnya.

**X.x.X**

"Huh, Naruto sibuk sekali. Masa untuk sekadar cek kesehatan saja tidak bisa," keluh Sakura. Sedangkan orang di sampingnya hanya bergumam dalam hati. _Apa kubilang, baru saja kemarin aku bilang, gadis ini langsung datang padaku untuk mengeluh._

Sasuke menghela napas. Sebenarnya hari liburnya ini lebih baik ia habiskan di rumah atau apalah gitu. Bukannya menemani gadis seperti Sakura. Apalagi dijadikan tempat curhat. Sasuke benar-benar ingin memutar waktu ke belakang dan menolak ajakan Sakura untuk berjalan-jalan dengannya. Ayolah, jarang-jarang Naruto memberinya waktu untuk libur.

"Sasuke~"

"Gadis merepotkan," ujarnya asal. Mau tidak mau muncul perempatan siku-siku di dahi Sakura. Ia menatap horror pada pemuda di sampingnya. Namun, akhirnya ia kembali memasang wajahnya seperti semula. Berusaha tenang. Kemudian, ia teringat sesuatu.

"Oh, ya, Sasuke-kun. Kau ingat tidak besok lusa hari apa?" tanya Sakura—yang mendadak—antusias. Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan. Hari apa? Hari Rabu.

"Hari Rabu."

"Kenapa jawab seperti itu?" sahut Sakura sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia mengusap wajahnya pasrah. Setidaknya, mungkin sahabatnya bisa mengingat hari apa besok lusa itu. Jangan sampai kunoichi yang sudah berganti marga menjadi Nara itu bisa lupa pada hari ulang tahunnya. Oh, ya, hampir saja lupa kuberitahu. Besok lusa adalah tanggal 28 Maret.

"Memangnya hari apa? Besok lusa, kan memang hari Rabu," timpal Sasuke. Sakura semakin pasrah. Ya ampun Sakura, kau tidak sadar? Menanyakan hari ulang tahun kepada Sasuke? Mana ia ingat.

"Besok lusa itu hari ulang tahunku, Sasuke-kun~"

"Terus?"

_Twitch_.

Sakura semakin geram mendengar kata-kata dari seorang mantan kriminal ini. Responnya benar-benar terkesan—walaupun memang benar—tidak peduli. Sudah kubilang, jangan membicarakan hal sepele seperti ini pada Sasuke. Yang ada malah kesal sendiri.

"Hah, sudahlah. Mudah-mudahan saja Naruto tidak lupa pada hari ulang tahunku," ujar Sakura sambil senyum-senyum sendiri. Sasuke menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Berani taruhan berapa? Baka Dobe pasti lupa karena dia terlalu sibuk," katanya menyeringai.

"Apa kau bilang? Kau ini benar-benar menyebalkan," sahut Sakura tak terima.

"Aku pasti menang."

"Tidak mungkin!"

**X.x.X**

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya. Berusaha mencari sosok _blondie_ dengan cengiran khas di wajahnya sambil membawa hadiah dan mengenakan jubah hokagenya. Ia masih saja terus mencari sampai ia merasa ada yang menepuk pundaknya.

"Sudah kubilang, kan? Lagipula, yang datang ke sini hanya rokkie sembilan saja," ujar orang tersebut dengan nada kemenangan. Sakura memutar badannya malas. Ia mencibir dalam hati.

"Hah, tidak kusangka Naruto benar-benar tidak datang. Bisa-bisanya dia lupa pada hari ulang tahunku," keluh Sakura. Sasuke menyeringai. Taruhan traktiran makan barbecue ia rasa tidak buruk. "Janji adalah janji."

"Ck, dasar curang," cibir Sakura. Sasuke menyeringai. "Setidaknya aku harus berterima kasih pada Dobe."

"Sasuke-kun!" Kalau saja aku tidak ingat bahwa ini fic SasuSaku, mungkin di sini—di paragraf ini—akan dibuat adegan kejar-kejaran ala NaruSaku. Oke, abaikan.

"Forehead!" seru Ino. Sakura menatap Ino dengan pandangan sebal. Bahkan di hari lahirnya ini sahabatnya itu masih tetap memanggilnya seperti ini. "Ini hari ulang tahunku. Tak bisakah kau membuatku sedikit senang?"

"Oh, jadi kau tidak senang dengan pesta kejutan dariku ini?" sahut Ino pura-pura sebal.

"Bukan itu maksudku. Hah, sudahlah, lupakan saja." Sakura mengambil pisau dan memotong kue ulang tahunnya untuk kedua kalinya. Ia pun mulai memakan kue tersebut sambil melamun. Sedangkan Ino yang berada di sampingnya hanya memandangnya heran. Ia menatap Sasuke untuk menuntut jawaban, namun, yang ditatap hanya bersikap tak acuh.

"Oh, ya, Hokage-sama mana, ya?" celetuk Lee. Sakura menggeleng cepat saat ia mendengar kata 'Hokage-sama'.

"Benar juga, ya. Kenapa ia tidak ke sini? Padahal, kan ini pesta ulang tahun Sakura-san," timpal Sai. Sakura mengangguk dalam hati. Ia melirik Sasuke melalui ekor matanya yang sepertinya sedang menertawakan dirinya.

"Kau percaya tidak, Naruto-sama bahkan seperti tidak mengingat hari ulang tahunmu, lho!" sahut Ino. Oh yeah, sekarang tak ada lagi yang berani memanggil Naruto dengan nama kecilnya tanpa disertai embel-embel 'sama', bocah rubah, bocah itu, dan sejenisnya. Kecuali Sakura—dan Sasuke juga.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sakura tak percaya. Ino mengangguk. "Saat kuberitahu sekarang adalah hari ulang tahunmu, dia malah memasang wajah bodoh seperti biasanya. Dan berkata 'Oh, jadi hari ini hari ulang tahun Sakura-chan, ya? Kalau begitu, bisa sampaikan ucapan selamatku padanya, Ino?', begitu."

Sakura yakin, Sasuke dengan jelas mendengarnya. Dan ia mengutuk telah membuat taruhan dengan seorang Uchiha Sasuke, walau itu hanya seporsi barbecue.

Sakura pun berusaha ceria dan larut dalam kesenangan pesta kejutan miliknya kali ini. Ia sebenarnya sungguh senang saat tahu Ino membuatkannya pesta kejutan. Tapi, diam-diam ia berharap kalau Naruto ikut merayakannya juga.

Pesta berlangsung ramai. Dan baru selesai tiga jam setelahnya. Sakura melirik jam dinding putih yang tergantung di restoran tersebut. Ternyata waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Setelah membantu Ino dan yang lainnya membereskan tempat itu, Sakura berniat pulang. Ia benar-benar capek. Terlebih, ia adalah orang terakhir yang pulang. Semuanya sudah pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing.

Baru saja ia akan melangkah lebih jauh, ia mendengar ada yang menyerukan namanya dan derap langkah kaki orang itu yang semakin lama semakin dekat. Sakura menoleh dan mendapati seseorang yang memiliki nama alias Rokudaime sedang berlari menghampirinya. "Sakura-chan!"

Tanpa sadar, Sakura tersenyum senang. Naruto sampai di hadapannya dengan kedua tangan yang bertumpu pada lututnya dan napasnya yang terengah-engah. "Naruto? Kau berlari dari gedung hokage sampai ke sini?" tanyanya tak percaya.

Pemuda itu bangkit dan menunjukkan cengiran khasnya. "Hehehe, iya. Oh, ya, Sakura-chan, pestanya sudah selesai, ya?"

"Hm. Baru saja selesai," jawab Sakura.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura-chan. Aku benar-benar sibuk hari ini. Sampai-sampai tak sadar kalau hari ini hari ulang tahunmu dan bahkan tidak ikut merayakannya," ujarnya penuh sesal. Sakura tersenyum maklum. Ia tahu, tugasnya sebagai hokage tidaklah mudah. Terlebih lagi ujian chuunin akan dilaksanakan. Ia pasti harus menghadiri rapat ini-itu dan mengurusi berkas-berkas yang tidak ada habisnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku maklum, kok," balas Sakura sambil tersenyum lembut. Melihat Sakura yang tersenyum seperti itu kepadanya, mau tak mau membuat jantung Naruto berdegup lebih kencang. Dan ia yakin kalau wajahnya sekarang pasti mulai merona.

"O-oh, _a-arigatou_, Sakura-chan," katanya tanpa sadar tergagap. Sakura terkikik pelan mendengar Naruto yang tiba-tiba tergagap. Namun, sesaat ia tersadar akan sesuatu. Ia melirik Naruto dari atas sampai bawah. Dan beberapa detik kemudian ia memasang raut wajah kecewa.

Sadar raut wajah Sakura yang berubah masam, Naruto pun menjadi heran. "Err ... kau kenapa, Sakura-chan?"

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa. Eh, apa kau tak ada kerjaan lagi? Bagaimana kalau kita pulang sekarang?" tawar Sakura. Naruto mengangguk dan kembali menunjukkan cengirannya. "Aku sudah tak ada kerjaan lagi. Baiklah, ayo kita pulang."

Mereka pun berjalan berdampingan. Tapi, sepertinya Naruto tidak sadar kalau Sakura sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. _Jadi, tidak ada hadiah untukku? Sasuke-kun saja memberiku hadiah, masa Naruto tidak sih?_

**X.x.X**

Kalau Sasuke itu seperti Naruto, atau Ino, atau Lee, atau Sasuke yang sepertinya tak kan berubah dingin jika Itachi tak merubahnya sekalipun, pasti ia sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak kala mendengar cerita Sakura yang menurutnya ... err ... ironi.

"Masa dia memberi hadiah apapun?" tanya Sasuke tak percaya. Sakura mengangguk lemas. "Jangankan begitu, bahkan melihat dia membawa hadiah saja tidak." Lagi-lagi Sakura curhat padanya. Baru saja Sakura akan membuka mulutnya kembali, suara Sasuke sudah kembali menginterupsinya dan memaksanya untuk menutup mulutnya.

"Perlu kuingatkan kalau di sini kita sedang menjalani cek kesehatan para ANBU?" sindir Sasuke. Sakura mendecak sebal. "Ya ya ya, baiklah."

Sakura pun kembali mengecek kesehatan Sasuke. Ia tampak serius dalam menjalani pekerjaannya. Tak lama kemudian, ia melepas stetoskopnya dan duduk kembali di kursi di samping ranjang tempat Sasuke berbaring. "Sepertinya tak ada masalah. Besok kau harus kembali ke sini untuk mengambil laporan medismu."

Dan Sasuke menjawab dengan ber-'hn' ria. Sasuke pun beranjak dan keluar dari ruangan praktek ini. Sebelum tangannya benar-benar menutup pintu, ia berbalik dan menanyakan sesuatu yang pastinya membuat wajah Sakura memerah. "Kau itu menyukai Naruto, ya?"

Sakura menoleh cepat. Ia merasakan bahwa wajahnya kini mulai memanas dan berharap kalau pipinya tidak menjadi merah. "A-apa maksudmu bertanya seperti itu?"

"Aku, kan hanya bertanya. Apa aku salah?" balas Sasuke enteng. Lama-kelamaan Sakura menjadi geram pada pemuda yang tinggal selangkah lagi meninggalkan ruang prakteknya. Ia heran kenapa dulu ia menyukai pemuda ini. Oh yeah, dulu Sasuke adalah pujaan setiap gadis. Di akademi.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku menyukainya?" tanya Sakura sambil berusaha mengabaikan fakta bahwa wajahnya yang kini memerah. Sasuke berdehem kecil sebelum melanjutkan. "Bukan apa-apa. Tapi, apa dia menyukaimu juga? Yang kutahu, dulu dia memang menyukaimu sih."

Sakura tertohok. Mau tak mau ia pun mengiyakan pernyataan Sasuke. Benar, apa Naruto masih menyukainya? Atau sekarang yang ada malah cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan? Benar-benar membingungkan—dan mengesalkan.

"Kalau begitu, apa yang harus kulakukan? Mau tidak kau membantuku memastikan perasaan Naruto?" mohon Sakura dengan wajah seperti kucing jalanan yang minta dipungut. Seolah sudah mengiran Sakura akan berbicara seperti itu, Sasuke berkata, "Aku pergi!"

Dan pintu ruang praktek Sakura pun ditutup dengan sedikit bunyi keras. Meninggalkan satu-satunya dokter cantik di sana yang sedang merenungi nasibnya—oke, berlebihan.

**X.x.X**

Sakura mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan tersenyum senang. Tak lama kemudian ia pun berseru senang, "Sudah jadi!"

Sakura mengambil kain pembungkus kotak bento yang akan ia serahkan pada Naruto. Ia ingat sekali kalau dua minggu yang lalu Naruto sakit karena terserang maag dan telat makan. Maka dari itu, Sakura pun berniat membuatkan bento untuk Naruto.

Dan yang sebenarnya adalah saran dari Sasuke. Yang katanya salah satu cara untuk menunjukkan perasaan kita pada orang yang kita sukai.

"Sasuke-kun, awas saja kalau saranmu ini tidak berhasil," ancamnya. Eh, meskipun hanya sebuah saran, sebenarnya Sakura tak keberatan sama sekali kalau ia harus membuatkan Naruto bento. Lagipula, mana mungkin seorang Uzumaki Naruto menolak bento pemberian Sakura? Yah, mana mungkin. Setelah selesai, ia pun pergi keluar rumah dan langsung menuju kantor hokage.

Ia menyapa shinobi-shinobi yang dikenalnya saat ia menuju ruang tempat Naruto berada. Banyak shinobi yang berlalu lalang, sepertinya memang sedang sibuk-sibuknya mempersiapkan ujian chuunin. _Huh, gara-gara hal ini, Naruto jadi telat makan, kan._

Ia pun sampai di depan pintu ruang hokage dan mengetuknya pelan. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk mendengar sahutan 'silakan masuk' dari dalam ruangan itu. Sakura pun membuka pintu dan mendapati bahwa tak hanya Naruto yang berada di dalam sana. Tapi ada juga seorang ANBU yang sangat Sakura kenal berada di hadapan Naruto yang sepertinya sedang memberikan laporan.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu saya pergi dulu Hokage-sama," ujar orang tersebut sambil menghilang dan meninggalkan asap putih. Naruto hanya membalasnya dengan bergumam tidak jelas.

Senyum di wajahnya pun merekah saat tahu siapa yang datang mengunjunginya. "Sakura-chan, tumben kau kemari. _Nani ga_?"

Sakura berjalan mendekati Naruto. Ia pun meletakkan bento buatannya tepat di hadapan Naruto. Naruto mengerutkan alisnya heran. "Eng ... apa ini?"

"Tentu saja makan siangmu. Aku tidak mau kau sakit lagi. Sudah sana habiskan," kata Sakura dengan nada menyuruh. Naruto membalasnya dengan cengiran khasnya dan mulai membuka kain pembungkus bentonya. Ia membuka penutup kota bento itu dan terkejut melihat isinya yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit.

"Wah, banyak sekali. Kau benar-benar membuatnya untukku, Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto tidak percaya.

"Iya, sudah sana cepat makan." Tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto pun mengambil sumpit yang disediakan oleh Sakura dan mulai memakan bento buatan Sakura. Sakura tersenyum saat melihat Naruto makan dengan lahapnya.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari bahwa di balik gedung hokage ini ada seorang ANBU berambut emo yang sedang mendengarkan pembicaraan kedua manusia ini diam-diam. Ia ber-_sweatdropped _dalam hati. _Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Sakura sama sekali tidak kepikiran untuk membuatkan bento untuk Naruto._

**X.x.X**

Saat ini Sasuke sedang bersantai di rumahnya. Sangat santai sampai terdengar suara ketukan pintu yang membuatnya beranjak mendekati pintu dengan malas. Dan ia tambah malas saat tahu siapa yang baru saja mengetuk pintunya. Err ... bukan Sakura, tapi—

"Teme, apa kau sibuk?" tanya orang tersebut.

—Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. Sang Rokudaime yang seenaknya mengganggu hari santainya. Ayolah, hari ini memang jadwalnya untuk berlibur. Setidaknya harus ia manfaatkan sebaik mungkin sebelum besok ia harus bekerja lagi.

"Sebenarnya tidak. Ada apa kau kemari? Mau menganggu jadwal liburku?" tanya Sasuke sinis.

"Begitu saja marah. Aduh, kenapa tidak kau biarkan aku masuk sih?" timpal Naruto. Sasuke menghela napas dan menyingkir dari ambang pintu, mempersilakan Naruto masuk.

"Ada urusan apa kau ke sini?" tanyanya lagi.

"Apa kau punya makanan?" Bukannya menjawab, Naruto malah bertanya balik. Dan sepertinya Sasuke tahu apa tujuan Naruto datang kemari.

"Ck, jadi kau ke sini untuk menumpang makan di rumahku?"

"Sakura-chan tak membiarkanku makan ramen. Selain itu, kalau aku berbohong aku tidak makan ramen dan ketahuan, dia akan membunuhku."

_Ya, dan pukulan Sakura akan lebih cepat membunuhmu sebelum ramen-ramen kesukaanmu itu membunuhmu lebih dulu._

Sasuke pun berjalan menuju ruang makan satu-satunya di rumah itu. Ia mengambil onigiri sisa sarapannya tadi pagi dan menyodorkannya pada Naruto. "Di rumahku hanya ada onigiri."

"Bukan masalah," balasnya enteng. Naruto pun mulai melahap onigiri buatan Sasuke. Diam-diam, Sasuke meliriknya. Ia terlihat ingin bertanya sesuatu, namun ia juga terlihat urung menanyakannya. Pasalnya, ini masalah pribadi dan ia tak terbiasa mengurusi masalah pribadi orang lain. Walaupun ini menyangkut kedua temannya—dan sebenarnya telinganya juga sudah terbiasa mendengar curhatan Sakura mengenai kisah cintanya.

"Heh, Dobe," katanya. Naruto menatap Sasuke dan memandangnya dengan tatapan 'apa?'.

"Apa kau tahu kalau ada gadis yang menyukaimu?" tanyanya langsung. Naruto terlihat berpikir sebentar kemudian menggeleng. "Lalu, apa kau sedang menyukai seseorang?"

Naruto tersedak dan langsung meminum teh yang disediakan Sasuke. Perlahan wajahnya menjadi panas dan pipinya mulai memerah mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. "K-kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Bukankah sudah jelas siapa gadis yang kusuka?"

Sasuke mendengus geli. "Oh, Sakura, kan?" Dan lagi-lagi Naruto tersedak dengan pertanyaan—lebih tepatnya pernyataan—Sasuke yang terdengar enteng tanpa beban.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengutarakan perasaanmu saja? Bukannya kau sudah membawaku kembali." Naruto terdiam. Kemudian ia pun membalasnya. "Huh, mungkin saja ia masih menyimpan perasaannya padamu, kan?"

"Aku heran, sebenarnya kau ini pura-pura bodoh atau benar-benar bodoh sih."

"Apa maksudmu, Teme!"

_Masa kau tak menyadari kalau gadis yang kausukai itu membalas perasaanmu? Bodoh._

**X.x.X**

Sepertinya Sasuke harus membeli penyumbat telinga baru untuk berhenti mendengarkan ocehan Sakura tentang dirinya dan Naruto. Sakura sudah berusaha membuat Naruto menyadari perasaannya, namun saking tidak pekanya, maka Naruto pun hanya menganggap sikap Sakura tak lebih dari seorang sahabat kepada sahabatnya.

"Bayangkan saja, mana tak memberiku hadiah ulang tahun, ia juga bahkan sepertinya hanya menganggapku sebagai sahabatnya saja," katanya lagi. Sasuke mendengus lelah. Sebenarnya ia ingin cepat-cepat tidur, tapi gadis ini tiba-tiba mengetuk pintu rumahnya di malam hari dan mengatakan bahwa ia ingin berkeluh kesah. Memangnya Sasuke itu pakar cinta?

"Lalu, ia pun hanya bersikap biasa-biasa saja denganku. Jangan-jangan, ia sudah tak menyukaiku lagi."

"Memangnya selama ini sikapnya padamu bagaimana? Bukannya sama saja?" Akhirnya Sasuke buka suara untuk pertama kalinya sejak setengah jam yang lalu.

"Iya sih. Tapi, terkadang ia memberiku perhatian. Masa hanya karena sibuk untuk mempersiakan ujian chuunin saja ia sampai seperti itu?" keluhnya lagi.

"Memangnya kau pikir mempersiapkan ujian chuunin itu gampang apa?"

"Aku tahu itu melelahkan. Tapi tetap saja. Bahkan untuk tidak melupakan suruhan makan siang dariku saja tidak bisa."

"Ck, kau ini memang merepotkan. Sudah mengulur waktu tidurku, sekarang kau bersikap seolah-olah kau ini orang paling sial di muka bumi ini," ledek Sasuke. Sakura mencibir kesal.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengungkapkan perasaanmu saja sih?" celetuk Sasuke. Mendengar perkataan Sasuke yang seperti itu mau tak mau rona merah mulai menghiasi pipi mulusnya yang seputih susu. "J-jangan berbicara yang macam-macam!"

"Kau sudah berusaha membuat Naruto menyadari perasaanmu. Tapi, hasilnya begitu, kan?"

"T-tapi, aku, kan tidak harus mengutarakan perasaanku dulu. Masa perempuan yang memulainya?" ujar Sakura malu-malu.

"Terserah kau sajalah. Kau sudah menunjukkan bahwa sebenarnya kau menyukainya tapi dia sama sekali tak meresponnya. Yang penting, keluar dari rumahku sekarang karena aku benar-benar lelah dan ingin cepat-cepat tidur!"

**X.x.X**

Sasuke baru saja selesai melapor pada Naruto perihal keamanan tempat yang akan dijadikan ujian chuunin. Dan ia sebenarnya akan pergi saat mendengar decitan pintu tanda suara pintu dibuka. Ia melihat seorang kunoichi yang kini menjabat sebagai asisten kepala rumah sakit sedang tersenyum sambil membawa sebuah bento di tangan kanannya.

"Naruto—eh, ada Sasuke-kun," katanya. Sasuke menoleh sebentar. Ia mendapati kalau gadis itu mulai berjalan mendekati meja Naruto. Ia melirik Naruto melalui ekor matanya dan ia dapat melihat dengan jelas senyuman lembut yang ditujukan pada salah satu temannya ini.

"Sebaiknya aku cepat pergi. Oh, ya, Sakura, Naruto, jangan bodoh untuk tak mengetahui isi hati dari orang yang kalian suka masing-masing. Padahal banyak kesempatan berdua tapi kalian tak benar-benar bisa memanfaatkannya. Dan Hokage-sama, karena urusan saya sudah selesai, saya permisi."

_Poof!_

Dan sosok Sasuke pun menghilang bersamaan dengan munculnya asap putih di sana. Wajah Sakura dan Naruto sama-sama memerah. Tapi, begitu sadar apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Sasuke tadi...

"Beraninya kau mengatai aku bodoh! Kuberi kau misi yang jauh lebih berat, Teme!"

"Hey! Apa maksudmu kau mengatai aku bodoh, Sasuke!"

**Owari**

Kyaa! Fic keduaku untuk BTC. Anggap ajalah untuk menutupi absenku tahun kemarin karena nggak ikut BTC. Err ... gimana? Aku curiga sama judulnya yang nggak sesuai, deh. Sebenernya sih hubungan judul sama isi fic ini ya yang Sasuke nyuruh Sakura buat nunjukin perasaannya. Tapi emang dasar Naruto, dianya nggak peka.

Sebenernya aku ini juga NSFans. Jadi, wajar aja, ya kalau di fic SasuSaku-ku slight atau implisit NaruSaku. Tapi, aku emang lebih enak bikin SasuSaku friendship dibandingkan romens. Kebalikannya sama NaruSaku. Eh, kok malah curhat nih? Dasar XD

Akhir kata, review please~

.

**p.s:** Sebenarnya aku pribadi nggak mau marah-marah kayak gini, ya. Bukan marah sih, lebih tepatnya kesel. Kenapa? Heh, liat aja di bawah.

Pertama, aku diflame oleh flamer sesepuh di sini. Siapa namanya? Ehm ... Chaoss ... Chaoss ... aduh, lupa deh. Siapa, ya? Ah orang nggak penting (dan pengecut) kayak gitu emang nggak perlu diinget namanya. Sebenernya ini bukan flame pertama aku, ya. Aku udah pernah dapet flame sebelumnya, walaupun berbeda.

Kedua, aku heran. Di summary-nya aku udah tulis dengan JELAS akan seperti apa ceritanya. Kalau nggak suka, tinggal klik back dan NGGAK USAH baca ini fic. Selesai. Fine. Nggak ada masalah. Tapi, nyatanya kalian baca juga, kan fic ini? Di FFn, kalian itu dituntut untuk jadi pembaca CERDAS! Ngerti kata cerdas, nggak? Buka kamus aja deh kalau nggak tau. Kalau udah jelas di summary cerita bakal kayak gimana, ending-nya seperti apa, kenapa masih kalian baca kalau nggak suka?

Terus, kalian itu nggak pernah liat GENRE, ya? Liat baik-baik genre-nya apa! Sinkronkan dengan summary-nya! Dengan hal sekecil ini pun pasti udah bisa nebak, kan ceritanya akan seperti apa. Kenapa untuk hal sekecil itu pun luput dari mata kalian? Fic ini genrenya FRIENDSHIP dan SasuSaku kujadikan sahabat! Emang salah? Nggak, kan?

Hoy! Yang ada di FFn itu MAIN CHARA bukan MAIN PAIRING! Ngerti? Sekalipun aku buat fic dan ditaruh di SSArchive, bukan berarti isinya harus SS romance, kan? Yang Sasuke hanya ditakdirkan untuk Sakura dan sebaliknya. Ini FFn! Unleash your imagination! Terserah author mau bikin fic kayak gimana dan ditaruh di archive mana selama memang pantas! Seorang author punya hak veto untuk menentukan siapa MAIN CHARA dalam fic-nya, bagaimana ENDING-nya, alur ceritanya, dll!

Aduh, capek aku ngomong kayak gini kalau nggak ada yang tanggepin. Mana pake tanda seru semua lagi. Iewkh~

Dan aku membuat satu kesimpulan di sini. Anak-anak SSL itu CHILDISH. Bisa ngejanya, nggak? C-h-i-l-d-i-s-h. Bisa baca? Kalau summary itu kepanjangan buat dibaca, kayaknya satu kata ini bisa dibaca, kan? Aku ngerti, kenapa sekarang Anti Sasusaku-fans itu terus bertambah. Ngerti BANGET!

Udahlah, males aku ngomong sama kalian lagi. Mau dijejelin berapa ribu kata pun pasti ngeyel. Nggak bisa dewasa. Contoh dong anak-anak NS/SH/SI yang bisa bersikap dewasa! Males aku ke sini lagi. Pesan terakhir dari aku, jadilah DEWASA dan pembaca yang CERDAS! XDD *lol*


End file.
